Some database management programs allow developers to create database applications for performing certain functions with respect to a database. For instance, a database application might be created that allows a user to track donations to a school or charity. Users typically access database applications such as this through the database management program (referred to herein as a “database client application program” or simply a “database client”) utilized to create the database application or a runtime version of the database client. As a result, a user that does not have a copy of the database client or a runtime version installed on their computer will not be able to utilize the database application.
In order to facilitate collaboration and to allow users without a copy of a database client application program to access and utilize a database application, a version of the database application may be created that can be accessed using a World Wide Web (“Web”) browser and a local or wide area network. When using such a Web-accessible version of a database application, users can copy and paste uniform resource locators (“URLs”) utilized by the Web-based database application. When a user returns to such a URL, the user expects to see the same data they saw at the time they copied the URL. The user may be frustrated or confused if the Web-based database application returns a different result.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure presented herein has been made.